


Kintsugi

by WolfieRed23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieRed23/pseuds/WolfieRed23
Summary: When something is broken, you can add gold to the cracks, thereby making it more beautiful for its brokenness. In this life, Kuroko will become the kintsugi of the Generation of Miracles, guiding all the broken pieces of their bond back into some even more beautiful than they started with. And the first step? Completing the Oath, of course.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi, Generation of Miracles/Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. The Phantom Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323525) by [TheWaterGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/TheWaterGoddess). 



> Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to click on this story! This is my first time writing for Kuroko's Basketball, so I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> A couple quick notes before we start: this story has the main pairing of GoM/GoM, meaning all seven of them (including Kuroko and Momoi) are in one relationship. This is also a soulmate AU, where your soulmate's (or soulmates') names appears on a part of your body when you make skin to skin contact. It's probably pretty obvious where each of the Miracles' marks are, excluding Akashi of course. If anyone can guess where his marks are, feel free to do so!
> 
> Other things...this story is basically a rewrite of the series with those additional items. Oh yeah, and there will be moments where Kuroko's thoughts are less than flattering to the other characters. This is because I have no doubt in my mind that he came out of Teiko just like the other Miracles, so with that hint of arrogance of him being above others. It will eventually lessen after the Touou game, so please bear with me.
> 
> This story is inspired by The Oath by TheWaterGoddess.
> 
> I think that's everything...enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Phantom Miracle

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles'. However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies._

_A phantom sixth man._

* * *

On graduation day, in the Teiko Middle School gym, the five boys known as the Generation of Miracles stood in a circle, all quietly watching each other. Their conversation, their Oath, was complete, and yet they still did not leave, not yet.

Kise Ryouta was the first to move. Gently, almost reverently, he laid his right hand against his stomach, pressing down on it. Without another word, he turned away with a smile.

Midorima Shintaro moved next. With the same reverence as Kise, he looked down at his bandaged fingers and folded them against his palm. With a firm nod, he turned away.

Aomine Daiki let out a long sigh. With less reverence than the previous boys, he rested his right hand on his left collarbone, then his left hand on his right. Without speaking, he left the gym.

Outside the gym, Momoi Satsuki leaned against the wall, biting her lip. But she refused to cry, she's done too much of it already. Instead, she reached down and brushed her fingers against first her right ankle and then her left. When Aomine came out, she pasted a smile on her face and followed after him.

Murasakibara Atsushi yawned as he pulled out a pocky stick. With sloppy motions, he rested his right hand against the back of his neck before leaving with a loud hum in farewell.

Akashi Seijuuro was the last to leave. Unlike the rest of his now former teammates, he did not move, instead staring where they used to be with heterochromatic eyes. With a smile like a knife, he turned and left, his steps filled with purpose.

And later that day, as he stood before Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya, with the utmost reverence and care, covered his wrists with his fingers. And then, with a determined look in his eyes, Kuroko spoke,

"We shall meet again, Akashi-kun."

With those parting words, Kuroko turned and walked away. As he did, a wind blew by and teased his uniform sleeve, revealing the six names that decorated the inside of both his wrists.

* * *

Quietly and unseen, Kuroko walked through the crowd of students advertising club after club, his eyes never left his book, enraptured in the world it promised him, with only one goal in mind.

There was, after all, only one reason he had chosen to attend Seirin High School of all the high schools he could have joined. If he was going to fulfill the Oath, if he was going to _win_ , then he needed a team like Seirin, a team that focused on team play and a player that could become his new Light.

And he would win. Nothing else was acceptable.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kuroko looked up and spotted the map that showed all the club tables spread throughout the courtyard. Like always, his eyes were drawn to the table labeled 'Basketball Club' and, without hesitating for even a moment, he made his way over there.

Without even waiting for the girl at the table to overlook him (he remembered her, she was the coach), he filled out an application for the club and set it where she would hopefully notice it. Then, with a quiet bow of thanks, he turned and returned to his book as he continued on his way to class.

He'd taken the first step, now to prove his word.

* * *

When he entered the gym for practice later that day, Kuroko remained silent, keeping his presence as low as possible. If this was to be his team (and it was), then he wanted to observe them without them knowing he was there first.

The best observations were made when people had no idea they were being watched, after all.

"Alright, looks like all the first years are here!" One of the second years announced as Kuroko stepped into the gym.

He remained silent as he overheard two of his fellow first years talking about the coach, mistaking her for the manager, only to be punched in the back by the captain for saying so.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko." The coach, Riko, introduced herself with a too sweet smile that reminded Kuroko of Momoi when anyone (read: Aomine) made her angry or of Akashi when anyone (read: Aomine again) earned their training menu being doubled…or worse. "Nice to meet you."

"Whaaaaaaat?" The first years all cried in shock and dismay. Well, all except one, who was simply staring at the coach with intense eyes.

Kuroko eyed this boy. Even he could sense the power and raw talent this boy held, but there was also something else…something just familiar enough yet entirely different to what Kuroko knew that caught his attention.

And considering he didn't spot the Uncrowned King he'd considered making his new Light in the gym, well…it never hurt to keep your options open.

"It's not him?" One of the first years asked, pointing at the old man sitting on the bench observing them, obviously still stuck on Riko being the coach.

Was it really so strange? Kuroko didn't think so. After all, if Riko's coaching had what it took to win, Kuroko would follow her coaching. That's all there was to it.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko explained, causing the old man to look up with a smile.

"Seriously?" Another first year cried.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, you guys…take off your shirts!" Riko suddenly ordered, turning to face the first years with a severe look on her face.

"Huh? Whaaaaaaat? Why?" The first years yelled consecutively. Even the boy Kuroko was observing looked thrown off by the order.

Deciding to take advantage of his lack of presence, Kuroko stepped back slightly and simply observed as all the first years complied and stood in a line as the couch walked in front of them all, observing them as he observed her.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak." Riko told one first year. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

"O-okay."

"You're too stiff." Riko continued, turning to another first year.

"Seriously? She's right."

"What do you mean?"

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?" Three first years talked as the coach continued on, talking to the others about what they needed to do to improve.

"Her dad's a sports trainer." The captain, Hyuuga, explained. "Collecting data and creating a training menu. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

 _That means she's similar to Momoi-san…that's good, it's no wonder this team was strong last year with her and an Uncrowned King._ Kuroko thought as he made his way over to where Riko stood in front of the boy he had been observing.

She was frozen in shock as she stared up at him, probably seeing just how much talent this boy possessed in a single look.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuuga called, snapping both Riko and Kuroko from their thoughts.

"Sorry! Um…" The coach trailed off, turning back towards Hyuuga.

"You looked at all of them." The captain reminded her. "Kagami's the last one."

"Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked, looking up from her clipboard where she no doubt had his name written down.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko…" Hyuuga trailed off.

"Looks like he's not here today." Riko said and that was the moment Kuroko knew he had to make his presence known. Well…no better way then to be obvious about it. Quietly, Kuroko stepped closer to Riko until he was directly in front of her. "Alright, let's get started with practice!"

"Um, excuse me." Kuroko said, raising his hand slightly to make _sure_ he grabbed her attention. "I'm Kuroko."

…

He must have really lowered his presence, considering Riko stared at him in frozen shock for several seconds before she screamed.

"What? How long have you been there?" Hyuuga shouted, looking as startled as Riko.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko stated, looking from the coach to the captain, aware of the weight of their eyes, of their expectations.

The weight of victory, of the Generation of Miracles, was a heavy one to bear, but it was one Kuroko had _earned_ and so he would carry it without fail.

"Wha? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" One of the second years, Koganei, asked as he and Hyuuga ran over to Kuroko and Riko. "He couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga asked.

And that…that annoyed Kuroko. Assuming who he was, first based off his middle school and then again off his appearance, who were they to do so? Neither Aomine nor Akashi had done that, they had seen him and helped him become who he was, equal to the Generation of Miracles, _part_ of them even if nobody else saw him that way.

At that thought, Kuroko pressed his wrists against his body, conscious of the lack of covering over them.

"I played in games." Kuroko stated, none of his thoughts given away in his appearance.

"Right? What?" Hyuuga asked, his face going from smiling to confused.

"What? What?" Koganei repeated, looking around the gym as if there were cameras hidden nearby, ready to tell him it was all a prank.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Hyuuga and Koganei cried together, both looking entirely thrown.

 _I may not appear strong, but that does not mean you should judge me on that._ Kuroko thought as he stared at his senpai as they processed the apparent bomb he'd dropped on them.

"T-take off your shirt." Riko ordered, seemingly having collected herself.

"What? Okay." Kuroko complied. He knew what was coming, knew what she would see now.

But it didn't matter. Because no matter what he appeared to them as, he was exactly as he should be: a shadow. And he would remain one and bring victory. That was all that mattered…that was the way to fulfill the Oath.

* * *

Later that same night, Kuroko observed the boy he had possibly decided to be his new Light, Kagami. He followed him to a street ball court and simply stood in the shadow of the hoop, watching as he played.

From just this observance, Kagami was obviously good and his talent bright. But he wasn't on the same level as the Generation of Miracles. He wasn't even on the same level as Kuroko, who, with only his passing and misdirection, could be considered the weakest Miracle.

And yet…Kuroko could see it, just as he assumed Akashi had seen him three years ago.

The potential to be something great was there. If Kuroko went about this the right way, nurtured it correctly…Kagami _could_ be a Light equal to Aomine. Key word, however, being _could_.

Still, if this was the plan he was going with, he had to test Kagami first. With that thought in mind, Kuroko moved the slightest bit, drawing Kagami's eyes to him right as he threw the ball.

Whereas before the ball had gone in, this time the basketball bounced off the rim and landed in Kuroko's hands. Without even looking away from Kagami, Kuroko caught the ball.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked, his voice low and irritated. Hm, so he was the opposite of Aomine in that way (screams about a ghost filled Kuroko's ears…but he pushed the memory back to where it rested). Still, it was impolite to begin a conversation like _that_ , even if it was common for Kuroko.

So, instead of answering (and confirming himself as a stalker for the moment), Kuroko simply stated,

"Nice to see you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami demanded, placing a hand on his hip, and glaring at Kuroko.

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself?" Kuroko returned, not reacting to Kagami's provocation as he passed the ball back to the taller boy.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." Kagami said as he caught the ball.

"Is that so?" Kuroko hummed, continuing to stare at the boy. _Now, how to approach this…_

"I was in America until my second year of middle school." Kagami said without any segue, surprising Kuroko the slightest bit. Just the slightest. "I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going."

 _Low standards…?_ Kuroko thought. That made absolutely no sense, unless Kagami had gone to such a weak middle school that the Generation of Miracles were barely heard of. Kuroko had heard of schools like that, schools where Teiko and its Miracles were simply a legend, too unreal to _be_ real.

But still…claiming that Japan had low standards for basketball, that _the Generation of Miracles_ had low standards for basketball…that was unacceptable. If Kagami was to be Kuroko's new Light…he'd have to show him. Show him just how powerful even one Miracle was.

And perhaps someday, Kagami would be given the honor of seeing all seven of them together…but for now, that was an unthinkable and unreachable dream.

"I heard all about you." Kagami's voice caught Kuroko's attention once more. "I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you?"

 _Clearly you haven't heard of us that much if you think we're 'supposedly' strong._ Kuroko thought, feeling anger spark in his veins. _Believe me, Kagami-kun, we are not 'supposedly' strong. We_ are _the strongest players you'll ever meet. We are monsters and Miracles, all in one._

"I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami continued, unaware of the anger in Kuroko as he began to spin the basketball on his finger. "People who can succeed smell differently from others." As he spoke, Kagami passed the ball back to Kuroko. "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…you don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent."

Now Kuroko wasn't sure if this 'sense' was reliable or not. After all, he had seen both Momoi and Akashi's similar senses for the abilities of players, he had even seen Riko earlier today. But if Kagami was saying he couldn't smell anything on Kuroko, then it had to count for something.

After all, Kuroko was neither weak nor strong. He was a shadow, support to make the light of his team shine brighter.

"Let me see. Show me…show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." Kagami stated, a smile that looked ready for a fight on his face. But it was not terrifying, not when one had seen the smiles every member of the Generation of Miracles could give when they were furious. Those smiles were enough to scare even the most hardened of veteran soldiers.

But even still, Kuroko looked down to hide his eyes and spoke.

"How fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you." The phantom said as he reached up to unzip his gakuran and throw it off. "One on one."

Now, to test this boy…this Kagami Taiga, in a way only the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles could.

"You wanna go?" Kagami grinned.

The match went exactly as Kuroko predicted it would. Kagami easily drove past him, easily dunked over him, and easily stole the ball from him. And whenever Kuroko had a chance to make a shot? He missed so badly it was laughable.

This was par for the course for Kuroko as he chased the ball across the court, picked it up and returned to stand before Kagami with the ball in hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kagami spat. "Have you even been listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

 _I never said I could beat you alone. You simply cannot see my strength in this match. If Aomine-kun was here or Midorima-kun or even Kise-kun, you would lose. There is no doubt._ Kuroko thought, staring up at Kagami.

"You can't be serious." Kuroko said. "Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."

Suddenly, Kagami grabbed the front of Kuroko's shirt and pulled him off the ground so their faces were close, practically nose to nose.

"You want a fight?" The boy snarled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself." Kuroko stated, not reacting, his face blank as always. Unnoticed, unseen, the perfect shadow, the perfect phantom.

"What?" Kagami asked, his brows furrowed in confusion and anger as he leaned slightly away from Kuroko before he threw him back down to his feet. Kuroko stared as Kagami laid a palm against his forehead, looking pained as he stared back at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked down at the ball in his hands then held it up.

"Um…" He started to say.

"Enough." Kagami stated, holding his hand out in the universal signal for stop. "I'm not interested in the weak." With those words, Kagami walked over to where he had laid down his school bag and gakuran.

 _How arrogant, Kagami-kun._ Kuroko thought as he watched the boy. He truly had no idea of the world he was stepping into simply by being on Kuroko's team, yet he had the arrogance to act as if he were above them all, their senpai, their fellow classmen and even Kuroko himself. Kuroko, who had been part of the most legendary team to have formed in years, who had been deemed equal _by every member of that team_ , members that were now seen as the essential players at the top schools in Japan. And yet, Kuroko knew that he couldn't get angry, couldn't let this possible new Light slip away.

His planned one was already missing and it was growing too late to find a replacement…plus, despite his…rough edges, he still reminded Kuroko of Aomine, just enough that this would probably be worth it in the long run…

"Let me tell you one last thing." Kagami said as he swung his gakuran over his shoulder. "You should quit basketball. However much you try to cover it up with nice words like 'effort', raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball."

"I don't accept that." Kuroko called out as Kagami turned away. He could feel the anger of hearing those same words time and _time again_ , both before and during Teiko, sparking in his veins, but he kept his head cool and calm. Anger was not the answer. He'd simply have to show Kagami…and make his dedication clear.

"What?" Kagami asked, turning back slightly to stare as Kuroko walked towards him to pick up his own bag and gakuran.

"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak." Kuroko stated, calmly and clearly, his words ringing out throughout the court.

"What did you say?" Kagami asked, turning more towards him.

"I'm not like you." Kuroko stated firmly. "I'm a shadow."

* * *

When it began raining before practice the next day, Kuroko had an idea of where the practice may end up going…

"What? A mini-game?" One of the first years repeated in surprise as Riko confirmed Kuroko's suspicions.

"I can't believe we're playing the senpai already…" One of the first years, Kawahara, trailed off in disbelief.

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?" Another first year, Fukuda, asked. "They went to the finals in just their first year."

"Are you serious?" Kawahara cried, his eyes wide.

"That's not normal." Another first year, Furihata, shivered as he spoke.

 _You say that, and yet it was five first years that won Teiko not just one, but three championships in a row. And that all began before they bloomed. You're all in for a terrible awakening when the preliminaries begin._ Kuroko thought.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Kagami smirked, radiating confidence and pride. "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones."

That, Kuroko could agree with. He could remember all too well teams that had been deemed too weak opponents for the Generation of Miracles. Even Kuroko had grown bored of how easy it was to play, to win.

"Let's go." Kagami said and led them towards the center of the court.

Riko blew the whistle and threw the tip off. Kagami jumped, gaining possession of the ball and threw it back to Kawahara, who dribbled forward and passed back to Kagami when he saw the boy was open.

Once Kagami caught the ball, he instantly dunked the ball, earning the first points of the game.

"That dunk was unbelievable." Kawahara gasped.

"Amazing…" Furihata whispered.

Everyone was staring at Kagami in awe as he dropped from where he was hanging on the basket back to the gym floor.

"This is unbelievable." Hyuuga sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

Kuroko, however, wasn't as impressed. Kagami had the talent and ability, sure, but he wasn't even close to the level of a single Miracle yet. He had the potential, however, to at least reach the level of other players, to be a worthy Light to Kuroko's Shadow…perhaps this would be worthwhile after all, despite Kagami's obvious rough edges.

But first, Kuroko had to make sure his team won this mini game before he made any future altering decisions.

The game proceeded from there in favor of the first years, with Kagami scoring the majority of the baskets through dunking the ball no matter what. The score was 11-8, in favor of the first years.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." Hyuuga said as he observed them and Kuroko observed the second years.

"Kagami's doing it all himself!" Koganei pointed out.

Of course, that didn't mean that only Kagami was getting the ball. Occasionally, the ball was passed to Kuroko, but it was usually stolen easily from him pretty easily, considering he was still observing, still holding back.

That, of course, led to his teammates being rather annoyed with him, with Kagami glaring at him and Furihata yelling at him to get it together.

But it was after that, that Kuroko noticed the shift in the second years.

"Time to put them in their place." Hyuuga stated.

"It's on." Izuki smiled. Instantly, Kuroko knew they had a plan, that they had been using this time just as he was, as a chance to observe and adapt to their opponent.

And, sure enough, in the next play they had three guys on Kagami, not allowing him to move even a little bit.

"They're desperate to stop Kagami!" Kawahara realized.

"They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Fukuda cried. "They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"

And from there, things turned around, going in the second years' favor as they stopped Kagami and continuously stole the ball otherwise, the score now being 31-15 in the second years' favor.

"They're good." Fukuda huffed as he stared at the score.

"There's no way we could have won." Kawahara agreed.

"I've had enough." Furihata panted.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagami demanded, grabbing Furihata's practice jersey and pulling him so their faces were close together, just like he had to Kuroko last night.

Without a word, Kuroko stepped close behind Kagami and bent so his knees poked Kagami's in the back, forcing him to lose his balance and release Furihata.

"Please calm down." Kuroko stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. It was one he had used countless times, especially on Kise.

"You bastard…" Kagami snarled, doing the exact _opposite_ of what Kuroko said and started swinging at Kuroko angrily as the other first years tried to talk him down and then pull him _off_ Kuroko, though they looked utterly terrified as they attempted to do so. Of course, Kuroko easily dodged the exaggerated swings, but it allowed Kagami to work his anger out.

And, of course, forced everyone else on the court to realize he had been there the whole time.

 _Now…it's time to reveal my hand._ Kuroko thought as they returned to the court. Gently, reverently, he touched his hands to his wrists, the motion appearing as if he were simply stretching the muscles in them. But it was so much more than it appeared. _Time to reveal just what the phantom sixth man is._

"Excuse me." Kuroko said as Fukuda prepared to throw the ball in. "Could you just pass me the ball?"

"Huh?" Fukuda asked, confused, but Kuroko had already walked away. He had stretched his wrists, he had observed the second years and his team, and he had touched his wrists, his marks. He was ready.

"You can do it! Three more minutes!" A first year Kuroko didn't know cried.

And then it began.

Just as he asked, Fukuda threw Kuroko the ball. Aware of Izuki guarding him from behind, Kuroko caught the ball and threw it over his shoulder, straight into Furihata's hands under the net.

A perfect pass. And, of course, Furihata scored.

"It went…what?" Hyuuga asked, lost as to what had just happened, just as all the other first and second years were. "How did that pass go through?"

Kuroko didn't say a word and simply allowed himself to lower his presence as far as he could.

When Fukuda was next blocked by his mark, Kuroko made himself known and his fellow first year passed, allowing Kuroko to pass the ball again directly to Kawahara.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami encouraged and Kawahara did so.

Kuroko continued in this way, passing to everyone except Kagami so they could score as many points as possible. The second years were lost the whole time, unable to figure out how the ball was being passed the way it was, lost in the magic of it all.

Magic that only Kuroko could perform.

"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!" Izuki gasped as he looked at the first years.

"What's going on?" Koganei questioned.

 _This is a Miracle, the weakest one of them all, and yet still strong enough to turn the tide of this game in such a remarkable way._ Kuroko thought to himself. This _is the power I bear as a member of the Generation of Miracles, as the phantom sixth man. This is how much influence even just one of us holds. And I shall use this influence to obtain victory, no matter what._

And then, when the confusion began to reach a fever pitch and Kuroko's weak presence began to diminish, he passed to Kagami, bringing the score to 37-36, in favor of the second years.

"I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

Time was running out and as Koganei passed the ball, Fukuda stole it and Kuroko made sure he caught it.

"Crap!" Hyuuga cried as he saw the phantom appear with the ball in hand and began to advance towards the basket.

"Go, Kuroko!"

Kuroko made it to the basket and tried to shoot, knowing exactly what would, exactly who was behind him.

The ball bounced off the rim, only to be caught by a jumping Kagami, who yelled,

"That's why I hate the weak! You have to make the shot, dumbass!"

But Kuroko was smiling just the slightest bit. The familiar feeling of victory washed over him, increased by the confidence in his decision.

Seirin truly was the school for him…and Kagami seemingly more than enough to become his new Light.

* * *

Kuroko could have moaned from the pleasure of drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger. His peacefulness, however, was interrupted as Kagami sat down at his table, carrying a tray filled with as many burgers as Aomine could probably eat.

Kuroko silently watched his fellow first year, feeling amused as he spotted Kuroko right as he took a bite of his first burger.

"Hello." Kuroko greeted blankly.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagami asked, looking honestly frightened. Perhaps Kuroko had his presence _too_ low if he was scaring Kagami so badly… "What are you doing?"

"I was sitting here first." Kuroko stated. "I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"Go somewhere else." Kagami said.

"I don't want to." Kuroko denied around his straw.

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!" Kagami argued in a fierce whisper.

Not like they'd see Kuroko anyway, just like Kagami hadn't.

"This is my usual hangout." Kuroko stated. Kagami let out a sigh, clearly giving up. Then he picked up one of his burgers and threw it at Kuroko.

"Here." He said as Kuroko caught the food and stared at Kagami in surprise. "I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those."

Kuroko looked down at the burger in his hands before he met Kagami's eyes with a small smile.

"Thanks."

Perhaps they'd be okay…Kuroko was starting to get the feeling that they'd get along just fine.

* * *

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked as the two of them left Maji Burger. "If I played them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko bluntly stated instantly, without pausing even a second to think.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami asked, his voice annoyed and Kuroko could _feel_ the glare sending daggers into the side of his head.

But it was the truth. Kagami, at this point in time, was barely on Kuroko's level in terms of power ability. Sure, he was good at basketball, but if he were to go against a team with Kuroko as an opponent, Kuroko knew, without a doubt, that it would be the phantom that won, not the arrogant tiger beside him.

If he went up against Kise or Midorima alone? He'd lose flat out.

If he went up against Aomine and Momoi or Murasakibara alone? He'd be annihilated.

If he went up against Akashi alone? Well, Kagami wouldn't be alive to even share the story or have the will to go on so pridefully.

Those were simply the facts as they stood now.

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools." Kuroko continued, ignoring Kagami's anger. "One of those schools will stand at the top."

"Heh…hahaha…that's great." Kagami laughed, drawing Kuroko's gaze as he continued to drink his vanilla milkshake nonchalantly. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

 _How utterly arrogant, Kagami-kun. Just because you can easily beat me one on one does not beat you could beat a single one of the Miracles one on one._ Kuroko thought to himself.

He knew arrogance, recognized it well from Teiko, but there was a difference between the arrogance of the Miracles and the arrogance of Kagami.

The Generation of Miracles had the facts to back up their arrogance. When they were together, they were undeniably unstoppable.

But Kagami? He may have the facts from his time in America and his years of middle school, but he didn't have the facts about the Generation of Miracles. He knew _nothing_ and was underestimating them just because of his two days spent around Kuroko. The first time they'd face a Miracle would truly be a rude awakening…

And yet, Kuroko couldn't deny that a drive like that was exactly what he needed from his new Light. It was exactly the kind of drive he required from his new Light in order to defeat all of the Generation of Miracles.

Out loud, however, he bluntly stated,

"I don't think that's possible."

"Hey!" Kagami glared at him, looking ready to try punching Kuroko again.

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know." Kuroko stated plainly. "But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. You can't do it alone."

As they finished crossing the street, Kuroko turned to Kagami with fire in his eyes, unable to be hidden even behind his blank expression.

"I've also decided." He stated firmly, causing Kagami to look at him in surprise. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the Shadow to your Light and make you the best player in Japan."

Kagami stared at him in surprise for a moment.

"Ha. Look who's talking." He smiled then. "Do whatever you want."

"I'll do my best." Kuroko smiled. Because if he made Kagami the best, then that meant Seirin would be the best team and he would achieve victory, in the Oath and over the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He'd be able to show them not only that he was as strong as any one of them, but that his playing basketball for fun and through teamwork was not a waste.

He would show them the side of basketball they had lost, the love they had lost. That was his promise, his Oath. And not just to his teammates, but to the other parts of his very soul.

* * *

That same night, as soon as Kuroko greeted his grandmother when he walked inside the house, his phone buzzed with a text message.

As soon as he reached his room, he opened it up to see the text waiting for him.

_Momoi-san: So? How'd it go?_

Smiling slightly, Kuroko sat down on his bed and typed out a reply.

_Kuroko: I'm sure you already know, Momoi-san._

_Momoi-san: Not true!_

_Momoi-san: After all, I don't know Testu-kun's fellow first years yet!_

_Kuroko: You'll know soon._

_Momoi-san: Tetsu-kun's no fun!_

Kuroko smiled. It was nice, having Momoi text him so often. Despite how busy her schedule could be, she always made time to check on all of them (Aomine more than the others, but it was the thought that counted).

_Momoi-san: But tell me!_

_Kuroko: It went exactly as expected._

_Momoi-san: That's great, Testu-kun! I look forward to Touou playing Seirin! I won't go easy on you 3_

_Kuroko: I expect nothing less, Momoi-san. Have a good night._

_Momoi-san: You too, Testu-kun! <3 <3 <3_

With one final smile, Kuroko quickly got up and changed out of his uniform so he could go down to greet his grandmother.

Now…to see what happened next…


	2. The Copy Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you're all doing well! I'm posting because I've finished writing chapter 8, thus you all get chapter 2! :)
> 
> Quick note before we start: this chapter is considerably shorter than the previous one. Why? Because I plan (and have) cut out most of the stuff specifically featuring only Seirin. Considering the type of story this is, there will be a heavy focus on the Generation of Miracles, so all seven of them will be our only POV characters and this will follow their story. That's why I skipped the initiation for the Seirin first years in this chapter.
> 
> Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Copy Miracle

When Kuroko had decided to go to Seirin High School, he hadn't expected them to have such a…unique tradition. Teiko hadn't ever done anything like this, yelling your goals out to the whole school to hear from the roof, but that was because the pressure of tradition, of winning, was felt as soon as you stepped into the gym and the training menus would run you into the ground to make that happen (though Akashi's had been a…special kind of torture, to say the least, compared to the coaches').

But even still, Kuroko had found himself…disappointed that he couldn't contribute to the tradition.

Not even scaring Kagami at Maji Burger again could cheer him up (it amused him, but that was all).

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys?" Kagami questioned, drawing Kuroko's attention away from his disappointment.

Mentally, Kuroko added 'and the girl' to Kagami's sentence. Just because Momoi was like him, was unnoticed most of the time, did not make her any less of a Miracle than the rest of them.

"You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth man." Kagami continued. "Is there some reason you play basketball?"

Kuroko finished his sip of vanilla milkshake before he began to speak.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. 'Winning is everything'. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team."

_Not at the end…not when we needed each other the most. Some days I even thought the universe had messed up to a horrifying degree._

"The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important." Kuroko continued.

"So, what?" Kagami questioned. "Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?

"That's what I was thinking." Kuroko confirmed.

"Seriously?" Kagami grinned in disbelief.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me." The phantom explained. "Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

"We're not gonna _try_." Kagami countered, standing up and looking down on Kuroko. "We're gonna _be_ the best."

Kuroko only smiled.

* * *

_Kuroko: Midorima-kun, do you have chalk I can borrow?_

_Midorima-kun: Of course. May I ask why, Kuroko?_

_Kuroko: Serin has a tradition and I want to continue it._

The next morning, the words 'WE WILL BE THE BEST IN JAPAN' were proudly and boldly written on Seirin's grounds.

* * *

When Kise had agreed to attend Kaijo High School for his high school career, he hadn't thought he'd be stepping foot in Tokyo for any reason other than modeling for a bit. After all, the Inter-High wasn't at the beginning of the year.

And yet, when he had heard of the practice game organized between Kaijo and Seirin…(and gotten a certain missing piece of information from Momoi), he just knew he had to skip practice (on the pretense of a modeling job) and come to visit Seirin.

"This is Seirin?" Kise mused to himself as he stepped onto the school grounds. "New and pristine, just like I expected."

Though he had no doubt they weren't good enough for Kuroko. This school was so new and so unknown, there was no way they _deserved_ Kuroko, let alone any of the other Miracles.

But Kuroko had chosen them, which had to count for something. Kise wasn't in the habit of doubting his fellow Miracles, especially not Kuroko (he ranked _right_ under Akashi in terms of Miracles Kise would very much never doubt). So that was why he was here. To see just what interested Kuroko and to let the rest of the basketball team have a glimpse of just who they would be facing in their practice match.

Have a glimpse of a Miracle other than Kuroko, who they had the barest amount of experience with now.

Perhaps it was cruel, showing them just how far below Kise they were, but it was simply a fact.

At least this way, the shock wouldn't be terrible come the practice game, there was kindness in that.

Of course, as soon as Kise stepped onto campus, he knew every female eye was on him. And it wasn't just because of his different uniform or blonde hair.

Kise knew that leaving Teiko had done _wonders_ for his modeling career. With Kaijo willing to make any and all exceptions as long as he played, his mother set up as many photo shoots as she could, though she kept it a reasonably manageable amount. Kise was pretty sure she was making up for the time lost when he absolutely _refused_ to skip a single practice in middle school.

Akashi had been scary, okay, even in second year!

But Kise had always been good at giving people what they wanted to see, even if he was terrible at turning people away, so he smiled and winked, as necessary. But he didn't start agreeing to autographs (he was _weak_ , okay? He needed his fellow Miracles to turn them away!) until he'd reached the gym and seen a bit of Seirin's mini game.

They were good…for being normal compared to the Generation of Miracles. Though there was at least _one_ move on the court he thought was worth copying.

However, it seemed from the little he overheard that Seirin was underestimating the Generation of Miracles, thinking one of their own members could easily take them on as he was now.

How naïve of them…how terribly naïve.

Of course, that was the moment the first girl approached Kise asking for an autograph and he, like the weakling he was ( _Kurokocchi, help!_ ), agreed to signing it.

Just as he expected, a giant line of fangirls formed within moments, big enough to shock the girl who was Seirin's coach from the looks of it.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Kise called out in apology (and he honestly meant it, he knew how big of a pain this was. The others (Akashi and Kuroko especially) being scary was a _blessing_ back in Teiko in situations like this).

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko greeted him. And Kise watched as he briefly touched his left wristband, the barest of grazes of his fingertips. But it was a greeting Kise knew well and his own fingertips _tingled_ with the urge to return it, his stomach buzzing where the characters making up six different names marked it.

"Good to see you." Kise smiled, and it gentled when he finally found a second, just a second, to brush his fingers against his stomach, right where Kuroko could see. Of course, then he raised that same hand to sheepishly rub the back of his head. "Sorry, really. Um…do you think you could wait five minutes?"

Thankfully, he was good enough at this by now that, in five minutes exactly, every autograph was signed, and every fangirl long gone.

"There." Kise sighed in relief as he jumped off the stage to the gym floor.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The captain cried, looking thoroughly lost.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here," Kise explained as he walked closer (though he could tell Kuroko was mentally calling him out on his lie. It's not his fault Kuroko didn't tell him and Momoi had to call and scold him when she was doing her digging!). "so I thought I'd come say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else." Kuroko denied bluntly.

"You're so mean!" Kise protested, crying crocodile tears exactly as he was meant to and raising his right arm to cover his eyes.

This was an old dance Kise knew well. It allowed him to appear like less of a threat before an unknown opponent if they saw him as a soft hearted crybaby. And with Kuroko, they had it perfected to an art. Though, of course, it was also simply a way for the other Miracles to tease him and get a good laugh out of his reactions too.

He liked making them laugh…they were some of the few people in the world who were worth making a fool of himself for, if it meant they smiled at him.

But even still, this time wasn't about making Kuroko smile or laugh (though he always did his best to make Kuroko smile! Kuroko's smiles were the best because they were so rare!). This time was about appearing weak before Seirin. There was no doubt they already underestimated him thanks to their experience with Kuroko and that other redhead Kise had seen playing earlier.

Why not encourage it just a little more? That would make facing them fun, after all, even more with Kuroko playing too!

_"'Kise Ryouta. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat.'"_ One of the other first years (if Kise was correct in that assumption from their mini game) read aloud from an old _Basketball Monthly_ that featured the Generation of Miracles. _"'While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-arounder.'"_

"Since your second year?" The captain questioned, turning back towards Kise again.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise raised an arm to scratch the back of his head modestly.

He wasn't wrong, he knew that article. It was the same as all the others, portraying the Generation of Miracles and Teiko in the best light possible. But it wasn't easy to earn that spot, not when everyone worked just as hard as you did (at first). Kise may have been fast, but it hadn't been simple or easy _(nights spent practicing late with Kurokocchi, one on ones with Aominecchi, helping Momoicchi with her research through his connections, pushed to his limits by Akashicchi every day, baking sweets after a long practice with Murasakibaracchi and helping Midorimacchi find the more expensive lucky items…all parts of what made that time precious, yet painful…especially when someone outside their seven found out about their marks)._

"I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch." Kise continued. "They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko denied bluntly once more.

"What? It was just me?" Kise cried, the crocodile tears falling once again, just as he'd planned. True, Aomine _teased_ Kise about being the weakest of them, but none of them had ever bullied the others. Not even at the end had they bullied each other.

But before Kise could continue his plan of appearing weak to the enemy, he sensed a basketball flying towards him and his left hand shot out instinctively to catch it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise whined exaggeratedly (it hadn't even felt like a pinch, but they didn't need to know that) as he dropped the ball.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

The coach and captain scolded the boy Kise had noticed earlier, Kagami.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." Kagami stated sarcastically.

_As you should, I haven't seen Kurokocchi in months!_ Kise thought to himself, regarding Kagami with cold eyes.

"Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us." The arrogant boy smirked.

_No, I came to see_ Kurokocchi, _you third-rate Aominecchi._

"Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kagami egged him on then and if Kise had been any more of a hot head, he would've started yelling at this stupid boy's arrogance.

But luckily for him, he wasn't _nearly_ that hot headed. So he continued to watch Kagami through narrow, cold eyes. If this was the kind of game he wanted to play, if he thought some new _upstart_ could easily beat even the weakest Miracle, then…fine. Kise would give him what he wanted. He just hoped he wasn't about to crush Kuroko's dreams again (that had been bad enough last time, but he hadn't known, and he'd been so _bored_ playing all those weak schools, what was he supposed to do?). But if this made it easier for him to return with Kuroko at his side…

"What? I don't know if I'm ready." Kise whined, keeping up his act the entire time. "But I just…" He made a show of thinking it over. "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display." As he spoke, Kise threw the basketball back to Kagami.

The rest of the team and the coach moved back to give them a half court to use while Kise removed his uniform jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

_Now…let's see how you handle having your own abilities used against you._ Kise mused to himself. Admittedly, seeing the reactions of such arrogant players the first time he copied their movements was always a delight. It may crush their will to play…but the shock of the first time was one Kise enjoyed _immensely._

If that made him a bad person, eh, he didn't care. The only opinions that mattered to him were the Generation of Miracles'. Nobody else's.

And so, once Kise was ready, Kagami was nice enough to let him start with possession of the ball. Kise smirked as he bounced the ball in his left hand, observing the boy before him for the right moment.

When he saw his opportunity, he acted exactly as Kuroko had trained him, directing his eyes to the right a second before he seemingly performed a feint. Kagami fell for it, allowing Kise to drive past him.

And just like Kise had witnessed earlier, Kagami marked him to push him out, allowing Kise to loop around him. Kagami, however, was faster than the senpai he faced earlier, jumping up and even touching the ball in an attempt to block Kise from completing his movement.

But that's all it was: an attempt.

Kise easily overpowered the boy and dunked the ball into the net in a perfect copy of what Kagami himself had done earlier.

And while Kise landed on his feet, Kagami ended up on his butt on the gym floor, staring up at Kise.

_So this is what Akashicchi must feel like…well, I had hoped for a better challenge than_ that, _but this should suffice for what I want to tell them_. Kise thought to himself as he stared down at Kagami.

"I just don't know about this." Kise sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He then turned and began to walk back towards the rest of the team. "Give us Kurokocchi." He stopped a short distance from Kuroko and spoke to the phantom directly. "Come join us. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

Kise didn't care that all of Seirin's team was watching them. He meant every word he said. If Kagami was the best they had to offer, then Seirin didn't deserve Kuroko. Honestly, nobody did, outside of the Miracles. _They_ were his team, not this school's.

And Kise…he really had missed playing at Kuroko's side these past several months. And while he was no Aomine, he was still one of the better people Kuroko had worked best with at Teiko. He would do well at Kaijo, Kise had no doubt.

"I am honored to hear you say that." Kuroko replied, though Kise was positive he could detect anger and mockery in those words, even more so as the phantom bowed. "I must respectfully decline your offer."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kise protested. "Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then." Kuroko _lied,_ clear as day Kise could hear it. Because, after all, Kuroko was still participating in their battle, and Kise could see a familiar determination in the phantom's eyes that spoke of his desire to win. But why, why such an unknown and seemingly weak school? Kuroko deserved better than this, more than this! "More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise groused, his eyes growing the slightest bit colder as he met Kuroko's seemingly blank gaze. _You really think he can replace Aominecchi well enough to be a useful tool to win? I don't know what you see in him, Kurokocchi, if even_ I _can beat him…_

"Heh." Kagami laughed, and Kise turned only to find the boy now standing behind him, smiling. But what startled him was the fact that Kagami…didn't look defeated, didn't look crushed that he had lost to a Miracle. He looked…excited.

It had been so long since Kise hadn't seen someone devastated by him copying their moves, hadn't seen someone crushed from losing to a Miracle or five or six or seven.

What…?

Could…this be why Kuroko had chosen him?

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked, drawing Kise out of his thoughts. "I was gonna say that, Kuroko."

"I still have no sense of humor." Kuroko stated blandly.

_Lying again, Kurokocchi._

"I'm serious." The phantom declared.

And Kise…couldn't help, but smirk as he observed the two of them. Kuroko wasn't dumb by any means when it came to strategy in basketball, Kise knew that, so that had to mean…that if Kuroko was added to the mix, perhaps defeating Kagami and the rest of Seirin would be harder than in a one on one.

After all, Kise remembered hearing the story of how Kuroko had made it onto the first string at Teiko, and even seen how his specific play style could change the tide of a game extremely quickly, to the point that including Kuroko in a game could mean the difference between winning and losing.

So really…this practice match would be a worthy introductory battle before the true one began in the Inter-High.

Especially if his opponent was Kuroko, at the heart of the whole thing.

* * *

That night, as Kuroko walked home, he took out his cell phone and dialed a long ago memorized number.

_"Hello?"_

"Who told you which school I attend, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked right away. He'd specifically kept his school a secret to _avoid_ surprise visits and offers to switch teams so soon. Apparently, he hadn't been through enough.

_"Kurokocchi is so meeeeaaaan!"_ Kise whined. _"You're not even going to ask how my day was or why I chose today to show up of all days?"_

"I saw you today, Kise-kun, I do not wish to talk through your long schedule." Kuroko stated firmly. "I assume you skipped basketball practice under the pretense of a modeling job and then came to Seirin after school. Now, who told you about the school I attend?"

_"Kurokocchi's no fun."_ Kise pouted. _"But if you're so curious, Momoicchi told me after I asked her nicely."_

"Meaning she found out about the match and yelled at you for ditching your first battle with me." Kuroko summed up.

_"So cold, Kurokocchi!"_

"Kise-kun, please don't do that again. I can't scare away your fangirls if I'm not expecting you to show up." Kuroko requested.

_"Kurokocchi…"_ Kise trailed off, clearly surprised that Kuroko was still willing to do that for him.

"I look forward to playing you, Kise-kun. I promise I will show you that Seirin is stronger than it appears." Kuroko smiled.

_"Heh…we'll see about that, Kurokocchi! But I'm excited too, I can't wait to play against you. Be sure to give it everything you've got!"_ There was an obvious smile in the copycat's voice now.

"Of course. You too, Kise-kun. Have a good night."

_"You too, Kurokocchi!"_

With those parting words, Kuroko hung up and continued on his way, drinking his vanilla milkshake happily.

_The first battle and the first chance to prove that my choice was the correct one…I'm looking forward to this very much, Kise-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! In case you can't tell, I had a lot of fun writing Kise, haha! I think 'third rate Aominecchi' is the best insult I've ever come up with in regards to Kagami (admittedly, he isn't my most favorite character, but no bashing will occur outside of what feels in character, I am doing my utmost best to keep my feelings OUT of this fic...doesn't mean I can't have fun when I can, though :)). But outside of that, writing Kise's thoughts really helped me highlight just how two faced he is, even in the anime. No way most of that crying, polite routine wasn't fake, no way.
> 
> Anyways, in case you couldn't tell, yes, I will be adding several GoM interactions where I can outside of the episodes, as long as it feels natural. For the record, Aomine, Akashi and Murasakibara have gotten nothing beyond mentions in what I've written so far, so I'm not shoe horning them in, I'm doing my best to make them natural!
> 
> I think that's everything...let me know what you think and I'll be back as soon as I finished chapter 9! Bye!


	3. The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! Funnily enough, it took me only one day to write the chapter required for me to post this chapter (chapter 9, so episode 9 for everyone curious), so we're cruising right along! Luckily, this chapter is also longer then the previous chapter, so hopefully it keeps up the previous work you've seen from me. Trying to keep these many PoV switches in line is difficult, but it only gets harder from here, considering how many people can be at a single game and have something important to say, haha! (Looking at you Seirin vs Rakuzan with EVERY SINGLE MIRACLE, good thing I've got a ways before that one).
> 
> Okay, guys, here's the first BIG game. Hopefully I wrote this well...any advice if I messed this up or it doesn't read well would be appreciated! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The First Battle

"This place is huge." Hyuuga gasped as he and Riko led the Seirin team onto Kaijo High School's property. "You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics."

Kuroko had to agree, Kaijo was pretty fancy. He wouldn't be surprised to find their gyms were as nice as Teiko's either (for all the pain Teiko brought Kuroko, he had always found peace within those gymnasium walls).

But he wasn't really focused on his surroundings, but on his zombie like Light.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual." Kuroko stated bluntly. If this affected how Kagami played in the practice game today…then there could be a problem. Kuroko was not planning on losing, not even to Kise.

"Shut up." Kagami snapped. "I was a little too excited."

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Kuroko questioned, feeling exasperation cling to his skin like a winter coat. Honestly, this was ridiculous, even more than mediating Aomine and Kise at their most childish.

(Kuroko suddenly had a bad premonition should he succeed in beating Aomine, as he should.)

"What'd you say?" Kagami demanded, his attempt at a fearsome glare not succeeding with his tired zombie eyes.

Besides, Kuroko had faced scarier glares before and rarely backed down from them. Honestly, Akashi, Coach Shirogane and Nijimura-senpai's smiles were more terrifying than any glare Kagami could _ever_ give Kuroko.

"Hey, guys!"

"Kise!" Kagami yelled before Kuroko could as the entire team turned to see Kise running towards them, smiling brightly.

Of course, his smile was only real because he was staring solely at Kuroko. Kuroko returned it with a small smile of his own, his fingers brushing his left wrist as he silently greeted the copycat. And, just like clockwork, Kise's fingers brushed against his stomach before he raised a hand in greeting.

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." Kise explained and while that may genuinely be his reason (or rather, he came to get _Kuroko_ , considering how little Kise cared for people he didn't respect), Kuroko was pretty sure there was more to it than that.

"Hello." Riko greeted Kise with a bow.

"Kise…hey!" Kagami cried as he stepped towards Kise, only for the copycat to ignore him and approach Kuroko again.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise whined, rubbing his eyes dramatically. Just as Kuroko expected, Kise continued to play up his act just as he had when he visited Seirin.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuuga questioned.

Kuroko smiled inwardly with pride. Kise truly was one of the best of them at manipulating the people they wanted manipulated.

"Just show us the way." Kagami demanded, obviously not liking how much attention Kise was showing Kuroko.

_Apologies, Kagami-kun, but Kise-kun is mine and I am his. It should be no surprise that we ignore all others when we're together._ Kuroko thought to himself.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise continued, a twinkle in his eyes telling Kuroko that he was enjoying himself immensely. Kuroko didn't blame him for one instance, considering it was still very fun to scare his own team almost every day.

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami growled in irritation.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko requested, figuring it was time to end their game. They had a time limit and a battle to fight. And in that battle, they would not be friends. So, no matter what Kuroko wished, he had to wait until the game ended to act on it.

Kise's expression changed then, growing sharper in a way that Kuroko recognized and welcomed. Just being on the other end of it gave him a thrill, knowing that in moments they would begin the fight to see which of them was stronger.

The Phantom or the Copycat.

"I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." Kise stated, his eyes going colder as he turned away from Kuroko and towards Kagami. His body shifted, as if he were blocking Kuroko from Kagami's sight, a movement Kuroko recognized as an instinct engraved into all Teiko members.

After all, if the phantom was hidden from the sight of the enemy, his attacks were much more poignant than if he had been in plain sight.

"I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles," Kise admitted as he walked past Kagami (that was true, none of them cared, but the title meant that they had proven themselves the best, over and over, and would not stop, not even now). "but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." He looked back then, his eyes seemingly on Kagami, but Kuroko knew he was staring at him. "I'm not mature enough to let it side."

This was, after all, a battle between Kise and Kuroko. Seirin and Kagami, especially, were the tools Kuroko needed to fight that battle, but ultimately that's what it was, under the pretense of a practice match between Kaijo and Seirin.

"Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Kise apologized, not sounding sorry at all. His voice was cold, detached, and the earned pride in himself was clear as day to Kuroko.

It was, after all, mirrored in Kuroko himself, his eyes challenging Kise and making the same promise back. His pride, after all, was equally as earned as Kise's.

"Sounds good." Kagami grinned, obviously thinking he was included in this conversation when, in actuality, he was simply drawing the attention away from Kuroko, hiding him in plain sight.

After that, Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders and pulled the phantom ahead of the group as they made their way to the gym, leaning down to whisper into Kuroko's ear.

"Now, Kurokocchi, don't be angry. Between you and me, we can fix this."

Kuroko shot him a slightly confused look, wondering just what he and Kise could fix, and what Kise thought _needed_ to be fixed, when they were now considered enemies.

But it was the look in Kise's eyes that kept Kuroko from complaining about the arm around his shoulders. Instead, he subtly leaned in and raised his hand to rest it against Kise's stomach, the gesture a surprisingly intimate one, something the copycat obviously hadn't been expecting. But it sent Kuroko's message loud and clear.

_No matter what, I trust you._

* * *

"This is it." Kise exclaimed as they reached the gym, releasing Kuroko and spreading his arms widely, though he knew exactly why Seirin, and Kuroko especially, looked so…disappointed.

Coach Takeuchi, after all, had instructed the team to put up a net so the practice match would be a half court while the other half continued to practice as normal.

Sending Kuroko one more apologetic look, Kise made his way over to change into his uniform. He was determined to play today, no matter what his coach had to say about it, after all.

"There we go." Kise said to himself as he finished getting ready.

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform?" Coach Takeuchi asked and Kise turned to see the coach had finished speaking to Seirin. "You're not playing. I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

"Don't do that, Coach." Kise pleaded. "Seriously, stop saying that."

Of course, Kise wasn't saying that to be humble or anything. He _knew_ he was on a whole different level, that if he wanted to, he could take any player here one on one and win. But he also had an image to keep up and showing off just how good he _knew_ he was wouldn't help him keep that. It was the same as when he was crying his crocodile tears or being sarcastic when only the other Miracles could catch him. Shades of his true self were seldom let out, but they were precious. So, yeah, his coach constantly putting him on such a high pedestal? Not a good way for him to keep his reputation intact.

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore." Takeuchi stated and Kise almost flinched from the force of the flashbacks hitting him.

Games so boring and easy that he made games out of them.

Games so lame that he found his old apathy starting to creep back into his skin.

Games so far from being games anymore that there were days Kise only continued to play because if he quit, that meant he _lost_.

And that was not allowed.

But today wouldn't be like that, Kise knew it! Today's game, especially when he played, _would_ be a game.

After all, there were two Miracles in this gym, one for each team.

No game with those circumstances could _ever_ stop being a game.

But still…

Kise ran over to Seirin, his eyes on Kuroko only.

"I'm sorry. Seriously sorry." He apologized as he reached them. "I'll be on the bench." Then he lowered his voice, cupping his mouth as he did so, and pointed at Coach Takeuchi. "If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in. Besides…if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles."

_If you can't force him to put me in, you wouldn't be participating in the battle, Kurokocchi._

"Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." Coach Takeuchi called out before Kuroko could respond.

"It's fine." Kuroko cut in. Kise turned only to see Seirin heading there on their own, Kuroko's eyes never leaving Kise's. They were burning with the cold anger Kise recognized as turned towards those who disrespected Kuroko or one of the Miracles (especially the Miracles) in some way. He'd never thought he'd see that anger burning for _him_ again and his heart melted at the sight of it. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait."

Kise stared after him for a moment before a genuine smile grew on his face and he did as Kuroko suggested.

It would not do, after all, to disappoint Kuroko.

* * *

"Let the practice game between Seirin High School and Kaijo High School begin."

"Alright, let's go!" Hyuuga shouted as they all lined up.

"Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up." The referee said.

"There's five of us." Kuroko cut in, causing the referee and the Kaijo team to jump and scream in surprise. Kuroko could see Kise stifling a laugh on the bench, even as his eyes coldly tracked the game.

Kise, after all, was a lot smarter in terms of basketball than others gave him credit for.

Kuroko could hear the Kaijo members talking about him and his team, but he ignored it. For now…he had to show these guys that they needed Kise on the court if they had any hopes of winning. Because Kuroko was determined to not lose, not to anyone. And especially not to a team without a Miracle on it.

The tip off began and Kaijo won it.

"Alright. One. Let's keep it up." Kaijo's captain called out as he caught the ball.

But he was too slow…

Kuroko moved and stole the ball right out of the unsuspecting captain's hands. He caught it and dribbled to the other side of the half court as quickly as he could.

"Where'd he come from?" The captain yelled behind him as he no doubt followed Kuroko and easily caught up.

But Kuroko had planned for that. Shifting his grip on the ball, he passed it behind his body, where Kagami was ready to catch it and dunk it into the hoop…hard enough that he came down holding the hoop itself.

"Alright!" Kagami grinned. Before he noticed he was holding the hoop, and everyone promptly freaked out.

"That thing's dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." Izuki commented as he examined the hoop.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kaijo's captain countered, still looking shocked.

Of course, with his eyes on Kagami's actions, he easily missed the true threat. After all, Kagami wouldn't have been able to dunk the ball quite so quickly if Kuroko had been replaced with somebody else. It was only because he was here that this was possible at all.

The time of the new Light and Shadow had begun.

Quietly, Kuroko led Kagami over to Takeuchi and bowed.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop." _Not._ Kuroko mentally added. They deserved it for underestimating Kuroko, and his team, and benching Kise. "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

Takeuchi glared up at him, but he listened.

As the court was being set up, Kise came over to Kuroko and laughed.

"Now that's what you call a beating." He grinned, staring at the broken hoop.

"Huh?" Kagami asked from beside Kuroko, oh so easily falling into his role.

"I've never seen the coach like that before." Kise explained, his body relaxed and open, yet Kuroko could see the open excitement on his face, ready to get in the game and battle Kuroko as they promised.

It was the excitement Kuroko had started to miss in their last year of Teiko, sparking anew in his own veins as well (no game could ever compare to facing his Teiko teammates, his other parts to himself).

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami snapped.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko mused, walking away. He couldn't afford to get sucked into the pull he felt towards Kise (as well as the other Miracles) now, not when there was a battle to fight and win.

(But even as he walked away, Kuroko could feel his left wrist _burning_ with the desire to reaffirm the bond he had with Kise. _Not yet…not yet…_ )

"Huh? We have to pay for that?" Kagami cried, quite comically.

It also felt like back when the Generation of Miracles had first broken a hoop…Akashi, Coach Shirogane and Nijimura-senpai had been so angry at them all, even Kuroko's training menu had been quadrupled…for an entire week. They'd learned not to do that again after that incident (most of the time…if Murasakibara got angry, then they had to do it all over _again_. Punishment like that had earned Akashi the title of 'demon' even before their third year).

"Let the game resume." The referee called out.

And sure enough, Kise stepped onto the court, ready to play.

Now, the real battle began.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kise greeted Kuroko, brushing his fingers against his stomach.

"You're finally in." Kagami sighed as Kuroko gently brushed his own fingers against his left wrist in return.

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." Hyuuga commented.

"He's not just putting on a show." Kuroko warned. Kise had done enough for them to underestimate him by this point, Kuroko didn't want them to underestimate him _too_ much. That'd be detrimental to winning.

Right before the game was about to begin, the cheering of Kise's fangirls filled the gym. Kuroko didn't even turn around to look at them, holding back a long suffering sigh.

_Where's Momoi-san and Akashi-kun when you need them? And how does Kise-kun deal with this every day?_

Back at Teiko, the entire team had refused to let this happen. Even Nijimura-senpai had taken a turn to scare away Kise's fangirls. But Kuroko couldn't do that now, not when the game was starting. His frustration must've been evident, considering Kise winked at him subtly.

"Huh? What's all that?" Hyuuga cried, shocked. The Kaijo captain began to explain that it always happened when Kise played as the copycat waved at his fangirls to appease them.

Of course, right after, said captain suddenly kicked Kise to the floor (it was impressive, considering Kise was much taller than his captain).

"Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" The captain shouted.

"Ow…you already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise complained as he stood back up.

Kuroko paused at that, surprised. It was rare for any Miracle, outside of Kuroko himself and Momoi (simply because they were polite), to call someone 'senpai' and mean it. Especially when they haven't known said 'senpai' for long. It was very difficult to earn a Miracle's genuine respect, especially in such a short amount of time.

After all, the only ones the Generation of Miracles genuinely listened to without fail were Akashi, Coach Shirogane and Nijimura-senpai. Nobody else was deserving to listen to, to be obeyed without question. After all, even now, Kuroko would completely ignore anything Seirin asked of him if it conflicted with Akashi's orders, and the same held true if Coach Shirogane or Nijimura-senpai came back. It was simply a fact the Miracles lived by.

So how had this Kasamatsu earned Kise's respect so quickly, that he was calling him 'senpai'? It was quite curious, if you asked Kuroko.

Of course, then the two started whispering and Kuroko could tell Kise was bragging about him. He tried to smother the pride growing in his chest at the sight, but it was difficult. Kuroko had always been bad at denying himself the chance to feel pleasure at the sound of his teammates praising him. It meant they thought he was good, despite everyone else thinking him weak and undeserving of them.

But then Kise's stance shifted and Kuroko knew what would happen in the next play.

Kasamatsu had the ball and drove it straight to the other side of the court, while Kise evaded his mark, Kagami, easily. Then once they were close enough, Kasamatsu passed the ball between Hyuuga's legs and Kise jumped, a perfect copy of Kagami's previous dunk.

The fangirls screamed as Kise hung from the net for a moment before dropping to the ground. Instantly, Kasamatsu kicked him once more.

"You idiot, I told you to break it!" Kasamatsu yelled.

"Sorry!" Kise apologized. And Kuroko could understand why, even he could tell that Kise had upped the strength of the dunk. Had the hoop contained a rusty nail like the one Kagami broke, it would've easily snapped under the force of Kise's dunk. "I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court." Kise said as he walked past Kagami and paused near him, his eyes sharp like steel.

"Bring it on!" Kagami grinned.

But it was Kuroko that Kise was actually staring at, his eyes only slightly softer. They were enemies here, after all. And Kuroko met them head on, with his own steel eyes.

The real fight, after all, started at that moment.

Hyuuga dribbled the ball before passing it to Kuroko, who instantly hit it towards Kagami, no doubt stunning Kasamatsu once more. Without hesitation, Kagami charged to the hoop and dunked the ball.

As soon as Kagami returned to the floor, he yelled,

"Let's go all out!"

"Yeah!" The rest of Seirin yelled in agreement while Kuroko simply smiled slightly.

_That was the plan from the start, Kagami-kun. To go all out and win, no matter what._

From there, the game became so very high paced, only Kuroko and Kise were keeping up with everything easily (and for Kuroko, it was only his mind, his body was too weak compared to it). The same was true of Kagami, only because of his easy receiving of Kuroko's passes, acting as the tool Kuroko scored through.

The scores continued climbing higher, reaching 17-16 in Kaijo's favor in barely three minutes.

But then Kise blocked Kagami as he shot a fadeaway, only to charge back across the court and pull the same movement against Seirin, scoring easily.

"Don't stop, move your feet!" Hyuuga cried.

"Captain…" Kuroko called out, startling the captain he was running behind, though thankfully he didn't lose the ball.

"Where'd you come from?" Hyuuga demanded. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I want a time out." Kuroko requested. "This high pace is taking its toll on my body."

"What? How can you be so weak?" Hyuuga sighed.

_But I am not weak where it truly counts, it is why I am considered miraculous._

"Also, we need Kagami-kun to cool down." Kuroko said aloud. "The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have just to keep up, and it will only get worse." Especially if Kise was determined to prove to Kuroko not only that he was stronger, but that Kagami was a poor choice of Light. Kise always had looked up to Aomine, after all, and they had been close.

"Seirin, time out." The referee called shortly after.

As soon as Kuroko returned to the bench, he wiped his face clear of sweat with a towel. Suddenly, and with a sharp pain, he wished Momoi was there with her bright smile, to tell him that he was doing a good job. Or Midorima with his logical mindset to give the favorable predictions of how their game would end (always in their favor). Or Murasakibara with his sweets, always saving the vanilla flavored ones for Kuroko. Or Aomine with his fist held out ready to bump against his own, telling him how great his passes were. Or Akashi with his soft smile, telling Kuroko that he had succeeded all his expectations even now.

Or even Kise with his lanky arms wrapping around Kuroko's shoulders, too sweaty and too close, but a reminder that he was _there_.

But none of them were there. Kuroko was alone and was fighting against Kise. So, he pushed the feelings of loss and homesickness down and returned his focus to the situation at hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takeuchi yelled then, loud enough that it echoed throughout the whole gym. "How many points are you gonna let them take? Is the defense asleep? Huh?"

Kuroko glanced over, just for a moment, and saw the wide smile Kise always got when he was bragging about all of them, the pride and joy in his eyes genuine. Kuroko allowed himself a small, pleased smile before he shifted his eyes away, knowing that Kise's eyes would soon grow cold with the focus of battle.

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first." Riko was saying, kneeling in front of a model of the court she just finished setting up.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself." Hyuuga stated in disbelief. "Should we put another guy on him?"

"What?" Kagami cried. "Hey, wait…please."

"Please?" Riko repeated.

"There is a way." Kuroko cut in then, causing all eyes to turn to him. He knew, then, that Kise was doing the exact same thing as he was, but that didn't matter. He would not keep any secret that could prevent his victory. Not now, with the stakes as high as they were. "They have a weakness."

"A weakness?" Riko repeated.

"What? You should've told us sooner." Hyuuga complained.

"No, to be honest, I'm not even sure you could call it a weakness." Kuroko clarified. "Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

"Wh-what?" Hyuuga stuttered. Riko only stared in shocked silence.

Kuroko couldn't blame them; he was angry too. But he knew this was likely, extremely likely, as soon as he stepped onto the court. After all, Kise knew this weakness of his quite clearly. If Kuroko hadn't started the game at such a high pace to force them to full court and get Kise out, then perhaps they wouldn't be here. But Kise would've pushed the game as much as he could, to attempt to nullify Kuroko's misdirection as quickly as possible, making Seirin an easy picking.

Nobody could ever say that Kise Ryouta wasn't exceptionally smart in basketball. Nobody, no matter how much he played up his act of being a dumb blonde.

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?" Riko shouted before wrapping her arms around Kuroko's neck in a strong chokehold.

_This is still not nearly as terrifying as Akashi-kun._

Nobody disappointed Akashi and not even the threat of being choked could compare to the fear an angry Akashi could instill in Kuroko.

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask." Kuroko apologized, unable to help the cheeky comment.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko demanded as she shifted her chokehold tighter.

_I haven't had to for the past several years. Not when everyone important understood me and I understood them without shallow words._

"Your time out is over." The referee called.

"All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!" Riko cried out in realization.

_Then why did you waste time with that anyway?_

Kuroko sat on the bench and let the words of his coach and Kagami wash over him, his mind flipping through possible strategies as quickly as he could while tying his shoes. There was a way, he knew there was a way.

"Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big." Riko added as the others ran onto the court. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Kuroko stated as he stood up and walked onto the court.

Kaijo started off with the ball, specifically Kise. And as Kise reached the other side of the court, Seirin set up the zone defense.

But Kuroko could see where this was going. After all, Kuroko wasn't the only Miracle that saw the use of teammates.

Instead of trying to pass them, Kise passed the ball to Kasamatsu, who scored a three pointer, leaving the score 28-22 in Kaijo's favor.

"A three pointer!" A spectator yelled.

"You got it, Kasamatsu! You got it, Kasamatsu!" All of the spectators began to cheer then.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijo regulars?" Kasamatsu smirked as he ran back to the other side of the court. "This is too pathetic."

"Man, this is tough." Hyuuga whispered.

The crowd began to cheer 'defense! Defense!' as Seirin got possession of the ball.

Kagami had it, with Kise marking him. Seeing his Light couldn't move, Kuroko got close and held his hands up. Sure enough, Kagami passed to him-

But then Kaijo's number 5 stole the ball before it could even touch Kuroko's palms. He then ran to the other end of the court and scored.

"I see. I think I'm getting used to it." Number 5 mused to Kasamatsu.

"You got it, Moriyama! You got it, Moriyama!" The spectators cheered for number 5, Moriyama.

The score was now 33-25 in Kaijo's favor.

"This isn't good." Izuki commented.

"What should we do, Izuki?" Hyuuga questioned.

"Yeah." Izuki nodded.

The next time Seirin had the ball, it was in Mitobe's hands and he passed to Kagami, who was open. Instantly, Kagami attempted to shoot, but Kise was on him and the ball went out.

"Out of bounds. White ball." The referee declared.

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kise asked as he stared at Kagami's back. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles."

"What'd you say?" Kagami demanded.

But Kuroko heard what Kise was actually saying.

_'Are you sure you can win with this Light, Kurokocchi? Is he really the correct tool to use?'_

And Kuroko understood, he himself would freely admit that there was a zero chance in hell that Kagami could beat a single Miracle on his own. But that's why Kuroko was here, even as his misdirection became less effective. Because Kuroko would not give up in this battle until the final buzzer rang out.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller." Kise stated out loud, his aura confident and self-assured. And it wasn't truly arrogant, not when he had the skills and the team to back up his claims. "More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size."

_Unless you were Akashi or Kuroko._ Kuroko, and he knew Kise as well, mentally added.

"The difference between your team and ours is simply too great." Kise continued. "You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy."

Kagami started laughing then, long and loud. Kuroko found himself staring at the boy, unable to comprehend what was happening. After all, usually if a Miracle stated the truth in front of them like this in the middle of a losing game, the other person ended up crushed and the fun in the game was lost.

But Kagami…didn't look like that. In fact, he was _grinning_.

Suddenly, and clearly, Kuroko knew he made the right choice. After all, the only way to beat the Generation of Miracles his way was with a tool, a Light, strong enough to withstand the psychological attack simply playing against the Generation of Miracles caused. And if Kagami was _laughing_ of all things instead of losing all hope…then he truly, incredibly, was the perfect Light.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy." Kagami smiled.

"Happy?" Kise repeated, honestly confused.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me." Kagami explained. "I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?" Kise repeated.

"In America." Kagami answered.

"You lived in America? That's amazing!" Kise cried, playing up his act while hiding genuine amazement. Kise always loved talking about going overseas someday, learning languages from Akashi when they had free time, talking about someday being a pilot when he was finished with modeling.

"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play." Kagami continued, ignoring Kise's words with a smile on his face. "Hearing you say that is encouraging, really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play." As Kagami spoke, Kuroko watched as Kise's body shifted, his eyes no doubt becoming cold. Kuroko, too, felt that familiar cold focus of a game growing over his bones. "It's better if I can't win. We're just getting started. Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won? Besides, thanks to you, now I know your weakness." As Kagami spoke, he walked past Kise.

"What weakness?" Kise questioned. Even Kuroko was curious, had Kagami truly caught on? After all, this was information only the other Miracles knew about. Nobody else, in the two years Kise had been part of them, had ever learned of this.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself." Kagami said, keeping his back to Kise. "With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible, it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words…"

Suddenly, a hand touched the top of Kuroko's head and he was dragged in front of Kagami, who was now grinning at Kise.

"This guy is your weakness." Kagami declared proudly. Kise only stared at them (probably waiting for the other shoe to drop with Kuroko) while Kagami simply laughed.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked, feeling anger spike in him at how Kagami grabbed him, as if he were belittling him (he _hated_ being grabbed like this, and Murasakibara was the worst culprit of it. He needed to train this out of Kagami _now_ , this was the _second time_!). And, of course, all of Kaijo's eyes were now on _him_.

_This is not how my basketball works best, Kagami-kun._ Kuroko thought in exasperation.

But still…this game was far from over and Kuroko would not give up. He'd win and that was a promise, from him to Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! The first half of the Seirin and Kaijo game! How'd I do? Writing games is hard guys, especially when I learn about the sport through the show, haha.
> 
> As you can probably tell, my goal is to reference every Miracle several times before they appear. Of course, it's hard not to when Kuroko spent three years with them (and Kise two), so references to them, Nijimura-senpai and the coaches (mostly Shirogane) will often pop up because the Miracles aren't used to not having the others part of their lives yet, and some of their most formative years were spent together, so that means lots of mentions.
> 
> Let's see what else...oh yeah, the mention of Kise being a pilot comes from the Characters Bible, I will reference stuff like that occasionally. Plus it fit with how Kise fangirled a little about going to America.
> 
> And...if I forgot anything, let me know and I'll fix it! See you all when I finish the next chapter!


	4. Until the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I came back quickly this time, haha! You can thank the new dub for Kuroko for that, I watched just the first episode and wrote the next chapter in just about four hours. I plan to watch the entire dub, of course, and so far Kuroko's English VA gets full points from me, he is FANTASTIC. Please go watch it, even if it isn't the same as the sub, it took SEVER YEARS to get this, please help them decide to finish it.
> 
> Anyways, onto this chapter! Again, a lot of sudden POV changes that I'm doing my best to keep track of, hopefully it doesn't feel like it's too sudden. And, again, it's a game chapter so hopefully I wrote it okay...
> 
> I think that's everything then...please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Until the End

The entire gym was silent as both teams stared at the grinning Kagami, the shocked Kise and, of course, the pouting Kuroko. And Kuroko could admit he was pouting, but come on, Kagami was treating him like some sort of doll, holding him down and grabbing him by the hair!

Kuroko could hear Hyuuga and Riko whispering in shock at this turn of events, the revelation that Kise's weakness was Kuroko himself.

(But they were overlooking the bigger picture, all of them. Sure, Kise couldn't copy Kuroko, but he couldn't copy a single other Miracle either. And not from a lack of trying either, he just couldn't do it. But there was still a bigger, more fundamental weakness in Kise, in all of them.)

"So?" Kise proposed, smiling confidently at Kagami. By that point, Kuroko had had enough, grabbed Kagami's hand and threw it off his head angrily. "It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate."

_On this court._ Kuroko mentally added.

"But what does that change?" Kise asked.

Then a whistle blew.

"End of the first quarter! Take a two minute break!" The referee called out.

Kuroko glanced over at the score briefly. 35-27, in favor of Kaijo.

"It changes everything!" Kagami insisted. "We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter."

Kuroko turned towards Seirin's bench then, feeling Kise's calculating eyes on him. Kise's eyes carried a different weight than anyone else's. With Akashi's eyes, you felt the weight of his expectations. But with Kise's, you felt the weight of him trying to learn how you work and change it to work for himself. Both gazes were calculating and cold at times, but their weights were entirely different.

But that didn't mean either gaze was unwelcome, not to Kuroko. Because to Kuroko, those gazes meant that the two of them _saw him_ and expected many things of him, either standards to meet or to pass on knowledge. And, without fail every time, he did everything he could to meet every expectation they gave him.

The other pieces of himself deserved nothing less than that.

"I see. Yeah, that could work." Riko smiled as they all rested for two minutes, planning their strategy going forward. "Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down."

"No, I was always-" Kagami started to say.

"You were really pissed!" Hyuuga and Izuki cut him off in unison, glaring at the boy. Honestly, Kuroko agreed with them entirely.

"But Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key." Riko stated. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, probably." Kagami said. "We'll wo-"

That was the moment Kuroko jabbed his fingers into Kagami's side. His cry of pain and subsequent clutching of his side were immensely rewarding. Perhaps this was why Aomine had always thrown a basketball at Kise or Momoi started the tradition of capturing Aomine in a net to get him to every function (one that Midorima happily carried out time and again). The act of hurting someone who constantly teased you as payback was a good feeling.

"You bastard, where did that come from?" Kagami gasped through his pain (huh…perhaps Kuroko jabbed him too hard…oh well).

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" Kuroko questioned.

That sobered Kagami up and he turned towards the court with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I do!" Kagami said…right as he jabbed his own fingers into Kuroko's side. Kuroko gasped at the pain…but it wasn't nearly as bad as what he experienced in training at Teiko.

Nothing compared to the torture of Momoi and Akashi's combined training menus. Nothing.

"Well, then." Riko smiled.

"Let the second quarter begin!" The referee yelled.

"Take care of the counter attack!" The coach called out as Kagami and Kuroko led the way back to the court.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, Kaijo!" The spectators cheered.

"Go! Get them!" Fukuda cheered from the bench.

"Go and get them, Seirin!" Kawahara and Furihata joined Fukuda in cheering then.

And thus, the second quarter began.

* * *

Kise started with the ball and made the first dunk of the quarter. Hyuuga, however, managed to return the points scored by scoring a three for Seirin. But then Kise scored once more, leaving the score 39-29 in Kaijo's favor.

Kaijio's defense was man to man and Kise was feeling confident as he marked Kagami. That is, until the captain, Hyuuga, passed to the point guard, Izuki, who then passed to Kagami.

"Something's changed, right?" Kise said. Kagami remained silent before he began to drive across the court. _Just another drive? Maybe another fadeaway?_ Kise thought, trying to pick what the flashy Kagami would most likely do. But then…

Kagami switched the ball from his left hand to his right and _passed the ball backwards_ _._

Instantly, Kise realized what was happening, had seen it too many times to _not_ figure it out, but he wasn't prepared to be on the other side of it.

Wasn't prepared for when Kuroko caught and _passed the ball around him_ , straight back to Kagami.

_He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!_

Kise was so shocked, Kagami was able to pass him and score a lay-up, leaving the score 39-31 in Kaijo's favor.

The next time Kagami had the ball, Kise marked him again, only to watch as Kagami passed the ball again.

_Again? It won't work this time!_ Kise swore. He prepared to charge Kagami, to stop him from scoring-

But that was when he realized he forgot something very important about Kuroko.

Kuroko may not seem like much, but he is as smart as Kise and Akashi and Midorima when it comes to a game. He watches everything he can and uses that knowledge to pass to the best of his ability.

That is why nobody ever knows just where Kuroko's passes go. Because Kuroko decides where they go only at the exact moment the ball touches his palm, after he's examined the entire court and determined the best strategy for his pass.

Kuroko did not pass to Kagami.

He passed to Hyuuga, who shot the ball and-

"Alright! A three pointer!"

"A five point gap!"

39-34, Kaijo's favor.

"No. 4's really going for it." Kobori commented.

"We should be worried about Kagami." Kasamatsu stated. "He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other."

"Kagami's just started passing the ball instead of receiving it." Kobori said. "Does that really change much?

"It changes a whole lot, dumbass!" Kasamatsu scolded. "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one-on-one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other, they both have more options, making their offense stronger."

The play didn't work every time (there were times where Kagami missed when passing to Kuroko), but it worked enough and as Kise panted for breath, he found anger and excitement sparking in his blood.

This, this, was what happened when two Miracles clashed and for the first time in a long time, Kise wanted to see how this would end, knowing that no matter what happened, it would surprise him.

But that did not mean he was giving up so easily. A Miracle did not give up _victory_ until they had no choice, but to do so.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise ground out, meeting his old instructor's eyes.

"Kise-kun, you're strong." Kuroko stated. "I'm powerless, and Kagami-kun can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance."

"You really have changed, Kurokocchi." Kise stated, staring at the phantom and remembering when he was one of the only people Kuroko passed to. Kuroko accepted nothing, but the best for his partners, and yet he chose this third rate Aomine to help him defeat them all and win the Oath. But Kise just couldn't see _why_ he had to choose people so _weak_ , when Kuroko deserved to play alongside the strongest teams. "We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner!"

The battle was not over, not even close. And there was no chance in _hell_ that Kise was going to give up now.

He wouldn't be a Miracle if he gave up now.

"It's true I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes, you'll lose this game in the second half!" Kise declared as he caught the ball and moved.

"Not so fast." Kagami's _extremely unwelcome_ voice said.

"What?" Kise gasped, having not seen this coming, not ever.

Kuroko was marking _him_.

"Kuroko's on Kise?" Kasamatsu cried.

Kise could hear the other players watching commenting on how they'd only seen Kuroko pass and how he didn't stand a chance.

Ha…if only they knew. This was the boy who taught Kise everything he knew about basketball. Who turned his slight interest in basketball (ignited by Aomine) into a passion for the game and winning in it unlike anything else Kise had ever known. Who helped him find the other parts of his soul, the pieces that turned his shallow, boring world into something bright, brilliant, warm and _miraculous_.

And this moment, this moment right here, where he finally faced off against one of the six most precious people in his life, was what Kise had been waiting so eagerly for.

If anything could make basketball more than just about winning, it would be this game, this _moment_ , right here.

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Kurokocchi." Kise commented.

"Neither did I." Kuroko agreed.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi!" The copycat affirmed before he drove past Kuroko, only for Kagami to come up and mark him instead, that infuriatingly cocky smile on his face.

"Wrong. We're not gonna stop you." He said.

"We're taking the ball!" The coach, Riko, grinned at the exact moment Kise felt the ball leave his grasp.

_What? A back tip! They took advantage of the second I hesitated!_

"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kagami said as number 5 caught the ball and drove to the other end of the court, leaving Kise staring in disbelief. "We're _trying_ to let you through!"

And the ball went through the hoop, followed by yells of 'nice shot!'

"Damn it, a simple double team would've been better." Kasamatsu cursed.

"I just won't run by you, then." Kise stated as he bounced the ball once more. "No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer!"

But suddenly, Kuroko's head was used as _a launch pad_ and Kagami was pushing the ball out of Kise's grasp.

T _hey got me. Kurokocchi's covering below, and Kagami's covering up top._

Though, Kuroko probably was not _happy_ about being used in this way. Kise had no doubt that Kagami would be punished later (Kuroko's punishments could be even scarier than Akashi's if they _really_ pissed Kuroko off. Kise had too many bad memories of that…).

But Kise wasn't focusing on that now as Kagami yelled,

"Fast break!"

Kise turned to follow, only to feel his hand hit something when he turned.

Or rather…

He hit Kuroko.

Kise felt his eyes widen in horror as he stared at Kuroko collapsed on the gym floor. He…he didn't mean for this to happen, it was an accident. But even still, he felt the pain reverberate across his own skin and he knew the burning in his stomach came in response to Kuroko's pain. But he couldn't move, couldn't do anything to make this better, still in shock over what he had done, to his instructor, his friend, _one seventh of his very soul_.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko yelled.

"Referee time out!" The referee called.

"Kuroko!" Hyuuga yelled.

Kuroko looked up then, his right eye closed in pain as blood rain down the side of his face. Kise couldn't move, could barely think. _He did that, he hurt someone he loved._

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Hyuuga cried as he reached Kuroko.

"I feel lightheaded." Kuroko admitted.

"Get a first aid kit!" Riko's voice yelled as Hyuuga began to examine Kuroko.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked, running over to Kuroko as well.

"I'm fine." Kuroko stated. "The game is just getting started." And that was the moment Kuroko collapsed to the floor.

"Kuroko!" His captain yelled.

Somehow, the sight brought Kise the smallest relief, because Kuroko was always like that. Even in mini games, when he was throwing up because his body couldn't handle the strain of such a competition, he didn't give up until he was collapsed on the ground and Aomine or Kise or Murasakibara had to carry him to the infirmary.

But he still felt horrible, the shame and shock of it all still coursing under his skin.

"You're finished." Kasamatsu stated, his voice dragging Kise back to the real world. "It's not what should have happened, though. Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow."

_Kurokocchi…_ Kise thought to himself, his eyes never leaving the phantom's location. He wanted nothing more than to hold him, but he can't because right now, they're enemies. But still…he could apologize when this was over, he could hold Kuroko close then, because even if the phantom lost, Kuroko would still indulge Kise in this.

Even at the end of their time at Teiko, Kise could still remember how Kuroko had taken the time to help him study so he could get into the high school he wanted, how he had still supported all of them even when he was utterly furious at them. It was the little things like that, that convinced Kise that Kuroko didn't hate them despite quitting the basketball team. And that…that meant a lot to Kise, that he didn't have to sever a bond he treasured so much.

The game started back up again, this time without Kuroko.

But that didn't mean anything, as Seirin began to pass to their captain, Hyuuga, who easily scored three pointers.

And, of course, they were all just like Kuroko: they never gave up.

* * *

Midorima was content as he sat in the rear car, listening to Takao's panting as they rode along towards Kaijo.

"Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal. You haven't pedaled once!" Takao groused between his pants for breath.

"Of course I haven't. Today's Oha-Asa horoscope predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me." Midorima smirked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Takao huffed. "Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!"

_Is there any doubt that they are?_ Midorima thought. Takao knew who he was, knew where he came from, yet he was still complaining when he had a chance to scout two members of the Generation of Miracles. He was odd, yet Midorima found himself keeping him around.

Well, it's not like he cared about Takao. He was simply useful, that was all.

( _He ignored the voice in his head that sounded strangely like a mix of Takao and Aomine, calling him a tsundere, which he most certainly was not!_ )

"It's the copycat and the invisible man." Midorima said aloud.

"Are they good?" Takao asked, between grunts as he pedaled as hard as he could.

"Hurry up, or the game will be over." Midorima stated. He'd made the decision to come to this game after learning of it from Kuroko himself. It's not like he was interested in seeing how his old teammates ( _and so much more_ _,_ an insidious voice whispered in his mind as his fingers tingled beneath their tape) were faring, he was simply coming to check out how his enemies had improved when he was not around to observe them. That was all, nothing more.

"It's your fault for reading horoscopes!" Takao shouted to the sky in agony.

* * *

The game was moving quite fast, to the point where the second quarter was almost over. And though Kise could tell that Seirin was weaker without Kuroko (any team with a Miracle would be noticeably weaker without them, however, this was to be expected), they were still putting their captain's shooting ability to extremely good use.

The score was 52-48, still in Kaijo's favor.

But the game didn't end there. Before Kise knew it, it was the fourth quarter and the score was 74-68, still in favor of Kaijo. But Kise knew, unless Kuroko recovered and returned to the court, there was not a chance in hell that Seirin would win.

* * *

And Kuroko, he knew that as well. So as soon as he heard Riko mention that they needed him, he spoke.

"Very well." With effort, but not too much, Kuroko sat up, stood up and stared up at his teammates. "Good morning. I'll be going, then."

"Hey, wait." Riko cried, standing in front of him as Kuroko walked towards the court and holding her hands up to stop him. "What are you talking about?"

"But you just told me to go." Kuroko stated.

"I didn't tell you to do that. It just slipped out." Riko protested.

_Oh, yes…this isn't Teiko where you had to go out as long as your injuries were manageable._ Kuroko thought. Even in his first game, where he'd fallen and gotten a bloody nose right out of the gate, he was still brought back out and played, right where he belonged with _his team_.

"Then I'm going." Kuroko reaffirmed, however. He could manage this, and besides, it's not like it stopped him from playing. And he _refused_ to lose. He would _not_ lose, not to Kise. Not to any of the Miracles. Winning is everything and always within reach, all he had to do was grasp it.

"Oi!" Riko cried, frustrated with him.

"If I can change anything by going out there, please." Kuroko said. "Besides…I promised Kagami-kun that I would be his shadow." _That I would use him to win against the Generation of Miracles. I cannot break that promise, I refuse._

Everyone simply stared at him in shock until Riko sighed.

"Fine." She agreed. "But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately."

_That's fine. I won't give you a reason to think so then._

The referee blew his whistle and Kuroko switched out with Koganei, approaching Kagami silently. They simply stared at each other for a bit before Kagami spoke.

"Let's go."

"Yes." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

And from there, the beginning of the end started.

Seirin utilized Hyuuga, Kagami and Kuroko to score, with Kise also scoring for Kaijo quite often. But thanks to Kuroko's…nap, for lack of a better term, his misdirection had returned in full force and there was no time to stop him.

Kuroko would not _give_ them time.

And so, the scores climbed higher, resulting in 82-80 for Kaijo with five minutes left.

But that was not the end. Soon after, Hyuuga scored again, leaving the score 82-82. A tie.

And while everyone was in shock or full of pride, Kuroko turned and watched Kise, seeing the genuine shock on his face, something Kuroko couldn't remember seeing outside of the first time he ever played against Kise in a mini game with the other Miracles and shocked him with his misdirection.

It felt nice…surprising Kise again.

But then Kise's entire aura changed and Kuroko felt fear strike him.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu yelled as he passed the ball.

And then Kise passed Kuroko, as if Kuroko were nothing but air, so fast that Kuroko almost felt as if he had been subjected to misdirection.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko reached out to steal the ball, only for Kise to switch the ball from his right hand to his left, preventing Kuroko's attack.

With that, Kise drove past Kagami and dunked the ball.

"I won't lose." Kise stated firmly, his eyes like stone, yet desperate. Hungry for victory that he was so used to tasting, that the thought of tasting defeat instead struck the ultimate fear inside his heart. "Not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi."

_But I can say the same, Kise-kun. I won't lose either. Not to anyone and not even you._

"This isn't good." Hyuuga commented. "Give it your all, everyone. This'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game!"

The score was 84-82, Kaijo.

"Hurry up, defense!" Hyuuga yelled.

"Hyuuga-kun, hurry!" Riko yelled from the sidelines. "Mitobe-kun, post up!"

"Kagami!" Koganei yelled.

"Go, go!" Tsuchida cheered.

"What are you doing?" Takeuchi yelled at Kaijo. "You're slow getting back!"

And just like that, the game continued as fast as before, each team pushing as hard as they could. Neither giving up, neither giving so much as an inch.

Two minutes left.

93-91, Kaijo.

One minute left.

30 seconds.

_22 seconds._

98-98, tie.

_15 seconds._

"There's no time left! Get them!" Hyuuga shouted. "If we don't take the ball here, it's over!"

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko cut in before Kagami could run. "If we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that Kise-kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once, though."

"You can't just defend! Take the ball!" Riko yelled over cries of defense.

Kasamatsu tried to score, to win the game for Kaijo, but Kagami jumped and knocked the ball off course.

Hyuuga caught the ball and threw it across the court.

"Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu ordered.

Kagami dribbled the ball, Kuroko at his side. And Kise stepped out to stop them.

"Kuroko!" Kagami cried, passing to the phantom.

"Kurokocchi can't shoot!" Kise cried as he turned towards Kuroko. "With only two of them, he'll have to pass it back to Kagami!"

But Kuroko didn't do what Kise expected and tossed the ball towards the hoop.

"He shot the ball?" Kise cried, shocked.

_**1 second…** _

"No…it's an alley-oop!" Kasamatsu shouted as Kagami jumped up and grabbed the ball, which had not been shot towards the net.

"I won't let you do that!" Kise shouted, jumping up to block the dunk. But as Kuroko watched…Kagami continued to climb higher and higher into the air, even as Kise began to fall back to the ground.

"I don't need you to return the favor!" Kagami cried as the ball hit his palm. "Because…this ends now!"

The ball went through the hoop.

The referee blew the whistle.

Final score: 100-98, Seirin.

Kise had lost for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! I hope the transitions are okay...in case it isn't obvious, each line break is a change in POV or scene, but since most of the chapter is 'one scene', it's a change in POV more often than not. Yes, folks, this gets worse. Writing the last games is going to be very hard. But I will figure it out!
> 
> Also, we finished the Kaijo-Seirin match! Yay! One game down! Haha, but in any case, I hope this turned out okay. This was also my first time writing Midorima, so I hope he's in character. It's hard writing tsunderes, after all. But I love him and Takao with all my heart, so I will do them justice, I promise!
> 
> Okay, now then! Next chapter is my absolute favorite chapter so far, because it's a culmination of everything I've set up since Kise stepped onto the stage. And, of course, it's the completion of our first arc, which is exciting! I don't know when I'll post it (for the record, I just reached the Seirin-Shutoku series of episodes, so that'll be the next thing I write, meaning it could take me one night again, or a little while). But I'll be back as soon as I can so hold tight for me! Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are! I hope you all enjoyed. Including this chapter, I've got about seven chapters of this story written already, so I'll continue posting when I have time, probably when I finish the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
